death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Joichi Akairo VS Chakkasuru (DB)
Joichi Akairo VS Chakkasuru is the 34th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by User:Fireball Studios, featuring Joichi Akairo from Junrei's Fushigina Gūzen and Chakkasuru from Azuma Kinboshi. Description Junrei's Fushigina Gūzen VS Azuma Kinboshi - Fireball's recently brand new franchises based on JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Fist of the North Star clash to the fight to the death. Interlude Wiz: Fireball has made most entries to their franchises an inspiration, but these two franchises are an obvious choice for this battle. Boomstick: Yeah, and not just the Real Life series which was somehow based off the same anime and manga franchise with a bizarre setting. Wiz: Joichi Akairo, The Protagonist of Part 3 of Junrei's Fushigina Guzen. Boomstick: And Chakkasuru, the 50th Successor of the Kasai Bakuhatsu, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Joichi Akairo Wiz: At a very young age, Joichi Akairo had a somewhat bizarre life going around him. Boomstick: At a very young age while still getting to know the world, his father abused him and his sister Jamuna Wiz: This was because their mother was weak and couldn't stop him from abusing both the siblings, till one day, Joichi saw something that knocked him out and their mother filed a divorce on him in which the Akairo family would be safe, until one day their vampire nemesis came back to try and eliminate the Junrei family. Boomstick: This was none other than Tero! The one who killed Toire Junrei and gained his blood and somehow his goddamn body. Wiz: This was because Tero had low health issues and couldn't bare to live in his body anymore and had the crazy idea of killing Toire while it seemed like Tero had died headless, Tero somewhat survived and stole his body and lived better than ever. Boomstick: Talk about a somewhat bizarre adventure right? Anyways, Joichi and his sister would soon a presence of a spirit around them, having somewhat a paranormal activity, it turns out that Joichi and his sister both had a Spirit Guardian, all of his family members have it including his grand dad Joziah. Wiz: Joichi's Spirit Guardian is the strongest one of them all known as Fire Akuto, Fire Akuto is a Spirit Guardian with Pyrokinesis and is Faster than Light being one of the most impossible Guardians to ever hit and while those who don't have a Spirit Guardian are unable to see them. Boomstick: Fire Akuto has superhuman strength, durability, speed, vision and predicts the opponent's next moves. Plus Spirit Guardians can only be hurt by other Spirit Guardians, now that's the rule of this anime. Wiz: Basically, He's invincible overall, unless Joichi is fighting another user, and once you do have a Spirit Guardian, you won't even be able to see Fire Akuto or what predictions he's going for. Boomstick: And when you combine Joichi's cleaverness, they make the best team ever! Hell, during the final fight against Tero to end their family feud with them, he copied Tero's only secret technique, the Time Stop! Wiz: Joichi's Time Stop is very unusual as he can stop for a minimum of 10 Seconds and he doesn't have much of a cooldown either as it only takes a 3 second cooldown time in order to not be OP. Boomstick: As if all of Fireball Studios's different heroes and villains weren't that OP in general. Wiz: Not everything in Fireball's favor is OP Boomstick. Boomstick: I still want Super Baxter in Death Battle! Wiz: Anyways, In Joichi's case he may be human, but he can also wield fire as Fire Akuto can do the same, Joichi can shoot Fireballs from his hands and fight in a Fist to Fist Fire fight as he had studied what Fire Akuto could do, he even smashed through bricks and steel before by himself and leap several stories. Boomstick: And Fire Akuto's faster than light speed is capable of defeating various other Spirit Guardians, but one time he fought against another faster than light Spirit Guardian called Gin Kishi, who goddamn caught up to his speed, and Fire Akuto won afterwards. Wiz: Fire Akuto was strong enough to cut a building in half and throw it at Tero and his Spirit Guardian, Haretsu and was strong enough to break through the hardest metal in Fireball's own universe, Vibranium, and yes Fireball has that in their franchises overall. Boomstick: So wait!? Fireball is Marvel now? Wiz: No Boomstick, They just wanted to have that in their franchises to be true of how strong they are. Boomstick: Damn, Also Joichi has defeated various other Spirit Guardians who are tougher, stronger and jump superior than him, Fire Akuto tossing buildings is goddamn op, unlike Red Noir's Eiffel Tower Feat, He's even outsmarted the Hōkoku brothers and saved his family from Tero. What can't this guy do to be stopped. Wiz: Well, Joichi isn't Invincible or Invisible, and whenever Fire Akuto feels pain, the same inflicts goes to Joichi and when a Spirit Guardian User dies, so does their Spirit Guardian. Boomstick: I don't think Joichi has a whole lot to worry about when Fire Akuto is here, these two make Fireball's Anime and Manga heroes one kick-ass duo and colorful! Chakkasuru Wiz: In the year, 2065, a futuristic city which once said to be legend has been ruined and other locations ruined as well. Boomstick: Damn, not a good year, and the goverment has gone corrupt, and who could behind all of this!? Why it's none other than Kōri who went rogue after not being chosen to be the 50th Successor to a fighting style called the Kasai Basket Wiz: Kasai Bakuhatsu Boomstick: Right! Anyways, one man was chosen and he would soon become their hero, He's known as the 50th Successor of the Kasai Bakuhatsu, Chakkasuru! Wiz: At a very young age, Chakkasuru lost his family from terminal cancer, after his birth and was the last of the Fire Scar children, surviving with his Older siblings, until one day, a man named Kurasuta came in and decided to adopt him and his siblings to take further care of. Boomstick: And one day, Chakkasuru would be trained along 4 of his other family members to see who would become the next successor and turns out Chakkasuru just learning that goddamn fighting style that i can't even pronounce easily and became the 50th Successor. Wiz: This would get Kori angry and vowed to kill their adopted father, in which he did! Boomstick: Holy Shit!? What a Sore Loser. Wiz: Indeed, and afterwards he was hired as an Government Official and turned everything into a Wasteland around him. Chakkasuru would need to step up to protect his civilians and his family from being executed. Boomstick: But the story hasn't started there, Chakkasuru had a fiancee named Sanshutsu who got kidnapped and some dude carved a goddamn Fire Bolt on his chest in attempt to kill the guy Wiz: Miraculously Chakkasuru survived and started his journey to go save his fiancee, along with his siblings going their seperate ways fighting the government. Boomstick: Haha! Now that's the type of guy i really love! Wiz: With Kasai Bakuhatsu mastered, Chakkasuru can channel into Pyrokinetic Abilities and focus his energy into strikes effectivly killing his enemies by just a touch, but it doesn't happen right away, Chakkasuru sets his enemies on Fire first after a single touch before they explode like a Bomb. Boomstick: Damn! and he can do it by a Pressure Point as there are 708 Pressure points in the human body, anything Chakkasuru strikes while using his fighting style makes them burn on fire and explode! Wiz: Basically, he may be like Kenshiro, but there are some major differences from him! Boomstick: Yeah, this takes place in the future, so deal with it! Anyways, not only Chakkasuru can explode people, he performs other things like stunning, blinding, restoring memories, healing, Move them like puppets and other things. Wiz: But most importantly his main art is making his foes explode. Boomstick: He's even got some notable techniques like the 100 Kasai Panchi, Kasai Hone Ken, Bakuhatsu Kasai Kick, and can blast Fire Ki projectiles from his goddamn hands and even a Fireball. Wiz: He's even developed a few of his own techniques that he's learned by himself and not only that when he enters a state called Kasai Kokyū gives him 50% of his full potential. Boomstick: Yeah, he's even loved children as he made miracles happen to them alot throughout his journey. Wiz: Then during the fight with his older brother Kori, Chakkasuru entered a new super form like state no other Kasai Bakuhatsu user has entered before, Tōmei-Sei. Only those who understand Sadness and Anger can apply this form. From here Chakkasuru draws upon his inner emotions and achieves Intangibility, being unable to be hit by any attacks, the form however has a time limit to 10 Seconds after that it must achieve a cooldown time. Boomstick: He can even copy another Fighting Style by himself, can sense and see other Fighting Auras and he's crazy enough to survive stuff collasping on him. He's crushed the bones of many enemies by just a punch, took out a goddamn tank by just a kick, and even defeated and killed Kori and saved his Fiancee and the two got married, rebuilded their home and they lived happily ever after with his whole entire family. Wiz: Not only that, the same tank before it blew up shot Chakkasuru, and Chakkasuru walked through it like a real man would, but there comes a flaw to Chakkasuru, those who can attack with a Void like fighting style through his Tōmei-Sei can by pass it and hit him like Solid. Boomstick: Seriously, Chakkasuru is Fireball's Manly as hell Hero from Azuma Kinboshi! Death Battle Joichi Akairo is seen walking through a deserted area by himself sighing then stops to sense another user as he turns around hearing an engine as it's Chakkasuru driving on his car up to him. Joichi turns around fully as Chakkasuru stops his vehicle right infront of Joichi to form a cloud dust around him making Joichi cough as Fire Akuto blasts flames around him making the dust fade out quicker. Joichi then becomes angry having dust all over his clothes. Joichi: Who are you? Chakkasuru gets out of his car and lands infront of him with a menacing look. Joichi: If you want to go, i'll take you on Chakkasuru nods and gets into his fighting stance. Chakkasuru: You were in my way giving me that look, that's why i've stopped and thought your working with the government to execute all living mortals Joichi sighs and tilts down his glasses Joichi: I'm not apart of it, but you got my clothes dirty The two face each other FIGHT! Chakkasuru tries punching Joichi, but Fire Akuto blocks the punch as Chakkasuru becomes confused. Fire Akuto fire punches Chakkasuru from a far distance as Chakkasuru gets back up and leaps up, along with Joichi Akairo. Chakkasuru attempts to kick while his foot is set on ablaze. Joichi: Fire Akuto Haretsu! Joichi avoids Chakkasuru's kick and avoids him as Chakkasuru turns around then gets hammered by yet another Fire Punch from Fire Akuto sending him straight downward as Chakkasuru gets back up and surrounds himself of Fire Aura. Joichi lands infront of Chakkasuru and manages to see Joichi's Spirit Guardian behind him. Chakkasuru: You have another person by your side, now i understand why i was attacked by an unknown force from you Chakkasuru and Fire Akuto then get into a fist flurry and counter each other blow for blow. Finally, Fire Akuto wins out and lands a punch on Chakkasuru's face before sending him flying with a powerful haymaker. Chakkasuru catches his balance shrugging it off. Fire Akuto shoots a Fireball as Chakkasuru does the same making them collide. Joichi: You're quite powerful, let's compare raw power to raw power. Fire Akuto dissapears while Joichi walks up to Chakkasuru as they now get to a fist to fist fight as Chakkasuru swings his fists as Joichi continously dodges as he gets a hit in on Chakkasuru a few times and then kicks Chakkasuru right in his abdomen. Chakkasuru: This man is fast, i'm unable to keep up with him. Joichi tilts glasses down as Chakkasuru rushes up again at Joichi as Fire Akuto steps right back out and grabs Chakkasuru by the neck and tosses him as Chakkasuru has been thrown. Chakkasuru lands safely on his feet and fires a Flaming Ki Blast at Joichi but Fire Akuto steps in the way blocking as the two walk through it, Fire Akuto attempts to grab Chakkasuru again, this time Chakkasuru flashes and mirage clones come out. Joichi: What! Chakkasuru and his mirage clones leap forward as they all fight Fire Akuto while Fire Akuto continously takes most of the Mirage Clones down as the real Chakkasuru rushes at Joichi in which he attempts to touch him, but Joichi dodges again and punches Chakkasuru right in the face and then Fire Akuto grabs Chakkasuru and tosses him back to the clone. Chakkasuru: Damn it, too close! Chakkasuru then leaps up and shooting out more Fire Ki at Joichi then all of the sudden. Joichi: Fire Akuto: Time Stop! Joichi performs yet another time stop at Chakkasuru as the duo walk up to the real Chakkasuru as Joichi points as Fire Akuto rapidally gives Chakkasuru a load of barrage fists of flames. Joichi: Time will move again. Time moves again as Chakkasuru is sent flying yet again bleeding heavily as he lands on the ground getting up slowly breathing heavily getting up. Chakkasuru: I must concentrate on my emotions, i can't lose now... Chakkasuru's eyes then light up widely entering the Tomei-Sei form as Joichi and Fire Akuto look at him while Chakkasuru walks forward as Fire Akuto is sent rushing forward but Fire Akuto's attacks phase through him as Chakkasuru grabs Fire Akuto's hand crushing it. The same effect goes on Joichi's hand as he now feels the pain Fire Akuto is having and then Chakkasuru kicks Fire Akuto away sending Joichi flying too. Chakkasuru then teleports right infront of Joichi and brings his fists together and begins to rapidally punch with the 100 Kasai Panchi at Joichi hitting all of his pressure points and afterwards turns around and walks away. Chakkasuru: You'll explode any minute now... Joichi stands back up feeling weak and bleeding but all of the sudden he's set on fire feeling pain from the burning and then afterwards, explodes into bloody chunks as Chakkasuru walks away. KO! Chakkasuru continues to walk to his vehicle to drive off while Joichi's Spirit is seen in Heaven. Results Boomstick: Whoa What!? He can do that!? Wiz: Well, all Chakkasuru needed to do was to get a hit into Joichi to get pass Fire Akuto, which wasn't easy for him to do so and this match up was far closer than previous matches. Boomstick: Ofcourse it was! Chakkasuru has spent the whole time fighting Fire Akuto which he couldn't even see or predict, but when that was exploited with his Fire Aura, he can see other Fighting Auras and Fire Akuto counted cause back in Junrei's Fushigina Guzen, Spirit Guardians are Fighting Auras Wiz: Then Again, Fire Akuto's own strength didn't work on Chakkasuru as well. One of Fire Akuto's greatest feats was slicing a building down, meanwhile Chakkasuru broke an entire building and made it explode by just a punch and the tank shooting at him did absolutely nothing to him. Boomstick: Also while Joichi may be skilled at deducing an enemies weaknesses and exploiting them. Chakkasuru never did have a real weaknesses except for void attacks while using Tomei Sei Wiz: Joichi's Time Stop wasn't enough to stop Chakkasuru either as it turns out that Chakkasuru has fought someone who could also do that too and survived. Though it's true that Chakkasuru did have trouble with Fire Akuto's speed, however with his Mirage Clones and Tomei-Sei techniques, the fight was over. Boomstick: Joichi didn't have the "spirit" Wiz: The Winner is Chakkasuru Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE It shows clips of Two Mentors of the main protagonists from each of their franchises. Meta Knight VS Zero Trivia *This Idea came up after the Jotaro VS Kenshiro fight in an episode of Death Battle by Screwattack. Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Junrei's Fushigina Gūzen VS Azuma Kinboshi themed Death Battles Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles